Friends
by Flaws
Summary: Kanou is no longer alone, he has a friend.


I apologize for the flaws in this story. And Yukimura is **NOT** a gay! -_- He's just feminine and that does not make him into a gay.

All reviews are welcomed.

I own nothing.

* * *

Friends

"Kanou-kun, why are you alone?" It's Yukimura Shouichirou, the Vice-President of the Student Council. "Speaking about that, why do I always see you alone? Where are your friends?"

"I don't have any friends," the blackhead stated quietly.

"Why is that so?" Yukimura asked, taking a seat beside his junior.

"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in the Student Council room, helping President with her works?" Kanou asked, trying to avoid the previous topic.

"Oh, today we don't really have any meetings. I actually wanted to stay behind and help President with her works while the others went home, but she told me that she will be able to handle all the stuffs by herself and chased me out."

"Really..."

"Uhm-hm. To tell the truth, President is really a nice person. She may be fierce and violent, but she's actually very gentle and kindhearted, don't you think so, Kanou-kun?"

"Say, Yukimura-senpai..."

"Yes?"

"Are you in love with President?"

With that, the petite-figured Vice-President blushed furiously while stating, "no! O-O-O-O-Of course not!"

"Oh, is that so?" Kanou raised an eyebrow before looking into the sky.

"Kanou-kun, do you want to hangout a little?"

"Where to?"

"There's a festival holding on at the nearby high school, do you want to have a look?"

-----

"Ah! Kanou-kun, there's a stall selling Popsicles! Would you like to have some?"

"W-Well--"

"I'll get you one," Yukimura flash out a bright smile, Kanou followed him. "Two Popsicles, please."

"I'm sorry, we only left with one Popsicle." The girl bowed while apologizing.

"Ah, it's okay. Give me the one which you left then."

"Yes," the girl took the blue coloured Popsicle and passed to Yukimura.

"Thank you very much," Yukimura place the money on the girl's hand.

"I'm sorry for not having enough Popsicles left."

"It's okay," Yukimura smiled and turn to face Kanou. "Here."

"What about you, Yukimura-senpai?"

"I don't mind not having any Popsicles, you can have it."

"No, you're older than me, you should be the one having it."

"Just take it Kanou-kun, take it as a thank you for being there for me everyday and listen to my troubles." Yukimura took Kanou's hand and hand him the Popsicle.

_'Why did Yukimura-senpai insisted on giving me this Popsicle? He should be the one having this Popsicle... He paid for them earlier.'_

-----

"Ah! It's a takoyaki stall!" Yukimura ran to the stall with a smile.

"W-Wait up, Yukimura-senpai!"

"Wo~ah! It's delicious!" Yukimura said with a smile. "Kanou-kun you should have some too!" Yukimura went to take another toothpick and pass to Kanou before he could say he don't have to. "Is it nice?"

Kanou nodded.

Yukimura flash out a smile, "then you can have all of it. Let's go."

"W-Wait, Yukimura-senpai--!"

Yukimura heard him, but continued walking, knowing that Kanou is going to say he does not need to.

-----

"That was fun! Thank you for accompanying me, Kanou-kun!" Yukimura smiled brightly.

"I'm the one who should thank you, Yukimura-senpai."

"Why is that so?"

"You treated me Popsicle and takoyakis earlier."

"Well, I've said it before, take it as a thank you." Yukimura shrugged with a smile.

"But senpai... Why do you treat me so well?"

"Why?" Yukimura thought. "Why...?" He repeated. "Well... Is that wrong to treat your friend well?"

"Friend?"

"Yeah! We're friends, aren't we, Kanou-kun?" Yukimura asked. "I may be your senior, and you may be my junior. But you're still my friend, there isn't anyone who is willing to wait for me after school and accompany me home everyday and listen to my troubles."

"Am I really that good?"

"You need more confidence, Kanou-kun," Yukimura place a hand on Kanou's shoulder gently with a smile. "Let's go home now, shall we?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Don't you feel warm? Wearing this jacket everyday..."

"W-Why do you ask, Yukimura-senpai?" Kanou stuttered.

"Well, just curious..."

_'I've never thought that there is actually someone who treated me like his friend... I've finally made a friend... I'm no longer alone...'_


End file.
